Shutsuki Chinoike
Background Shutsuki is the only son of Aikestu and Mirajane Chinoike. They named him after a famous war legend that appeared back in the warren state days. Shutsuki grew up in the shadow of his elder sister Akame a rouge of the village who happened to lead a powerful organization. The village oftenly compared Shutsuki to his elder sister in terms of appearances and skills. Shutsuki never seen his Elder sister before oftenly asking his parents who replied they couldn't remember much of the past. Shutsuki was always curious as to why many hide the idenity of his elder sister even being prevented from using the local sources to even seen pictures of her. In the academy,Shutsuki earned one of the top highest grades in the several courses in his class,earning him recognition as a genius. Eventually, he became very popular amongst his peers and many other shinobi's in the village. As time went on,Shutsuki noticed his family started to grow distant as oftenly he came home to an empty house,however He decided to ignore this seeing as he believe his parents were busy working. After a long day of training, Shutsuki came home to an empty house as he is confronted by a letter upon his door-step left by his parents who happened to abandon Shutsuki as they couldn't deal with strong resemblance between his elder sister and him left him alone. Soon later ,Shutsuki began to resent his family especially his mother and father. Shutsuki was then sent to an Orphanage located outside of the village, where he was regularly taken to a club where the orphanage was in despret need of money.The club chose beautiful children like Shutsuki from the orphanage and offered them up as merchandise for the wealthy. Young Shutsuki was whipped, cut, beaten, and tortured, physically abused in many different possible ways,that even his bruises and wounds didn't have time to heal. Shutsuki , wanting to believe that he should be happy because he could have nice things and because he was repaid for that treatment. Eventually, he accepted that the situation that the place he was in was basically hell. In an attempt to stop the orphanage from making him continue as a toy, He tried to commit suicide but realize that he is unable to kill himself and that it only made the wealthy citizens want him even more. An attempt to fight back at the richy's he was only beatened down to the point he was near death. However,This condition caused Shutsuki to awaken his Ketsuryūgan then falling into a trance where he was rapidly killing the various of people inside the club even the innocent children. Shutsuki leaves appointing his free time to travelling and finding information on his lost sister.Upon his travels,he meets the Hawk Sage who agreed to take Shutsuki in as one of her own however Shutsuki disagrees saying he won't stay with someone he only just met. Later he is trained by Shutsuki for a few years as at the age of 13 Shutsuki was at a level of a low-jounin. Shutsuki and the Hawk sage later depart as he explained to her , he was going back to home-town entering into the Chunin exams. This later sparks his master interest as she explained to him he'll need a team appointing him two members named Kazuhide Sarutobi and Hitori. Personality As a Child , Shutsuki was always curious and insightful always wanting to make his family proud.This changed once his parents abandoned him as he was entered into a orphanage constantly abused. Shutsuki began to easily switch his cheery and easy going usual appearance , to a vicious and very cruel merciless monster who doesn't understand at all, the very meaning of love. Thinking that all of the humans are vile creatures who either want to use and abuse, or be used if they are paid for that. The pursuit of revenge upon the village was difficult enough for Shutsuki,as he constantly struggles with trusting others,as a member of team Karasu he began to start trusting his comrades little by little even gaining a small crush upon Hitori oftenly shown to be blushing around her. For a time,Shutsuki starts to allow these various of feelings to grow until one day he over hears his teammates speaking about that they were just hired by his sensei not really wanting nothing to do with. Shutsuki decides that he can no longer waste time forming relationships of any kind and must focus entirely on himself and his ultimate goal defecting from team Karasu. Appearance Shutsuki has a very beautiful face and is considered to be very handsome. He has bright blond curly hair with his bangs covering the top left side of his face. TRIVIA * He is a Sociopathic . * Shutsuki's favorite things are fighting strong people * Shutsuki means Vermilion Moon. * His appearance is similar to those of a vampire,that even his canines are sharp . * Shutsuki favorite food is vongole bianco while his least favorite food are plums. *He adores cats.